


Cages, Stages, Dirty Little Back Rooms

by BooBearx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBearx/pseuds/BooBearx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an ex stripper and he would really like to forget the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cages, Stages, Dirty Little Back Rooms

The wine sloshed around the cup as Harry smacked the glass down onto the old fashioned coaster. It was the day before Zayn and Perrie's wedding and obviously they were having a little bit of a party and were a little bit drunk. Okay that was a lie, they were really drunk. It was mostly Niall, Zayn (obviously), Liam, Louis, Harry (they were the Fab Five...of course they came) and a few of Zayn's uni mates that were attending the get together. But the 5 best friends were mostly in a world of their own and the rest of the lads had only come for the free booze. Harry had Louis sitting on his lap, jiggling his knee merrily, he rested his chin on top of Louis' head, he was a very affectionate drunk, so why not take advantage of his ever so cuddly boyfriend? They had been together for over 4 years now, but they were still in the honey moon stage and didn't like to be far away from each other for too long, so they were touching and as close together as they could be at every chance they got. They didn't meet in the most romantic of conditions, but it worked for them. Wrapping his arms around Louis' middle, Harry started to rub soothing circles with the pads of his thumbs on Louis' dainty hips, Louis gave Harry a quick smile and a kiss on the cheek, then resumed to talking to Niall about something or another. Zayn's uni mates were getting rowdier and rowdier by the minute and were becoming really quite loud in their drunken states. Not really paying any attention, Harry downed another drink and ordered another round of shots, just for himself, he really wanted to get drunk tonight.

 

 

-***-

 

By midnight Harry was completely and utterly smashed to say the least. Louis still hadn't moved all night and was happily sitting snuggled on Harry's thighs, jostling slightly when Harry had to move his legs every so often to prevent them from going numb. Harry still hadn't complained about the extra weight on his lap so Louis found no need to move. Coming out of his reverie, Harry felt a nudge on his right side, he turned around to see one of Zayn's mates that he had never seen before looking at him. 

 

"Oi, mate, this party is a bit boring, don't ya think?" Harry nodded, not really sure where this was going but he was bored so he thought he may as well make a friend to talk to for the rest of the night, as he didn't want to disturb Louis who was engulfed still in the seemingly very interesting conversation he was having with Niall. Even though Niall wasn't exactly the most intellectual person in the world for Louis' standards, however neither was Harry so he was in no place to complain.

 

"Don't you think some strippers would liven this up?" You know what? That sounded like a very, very, good idea to Harry, and other people wanted it too, so he didn't feel too embarrassed. He looked down to the other length of the table to see the rest of the university students watching the scene unfold. Looking down at Louis, he wondered if he was about to take things too far, if he was going to step over the line, cross the border, that was what his sober self would think, but in his drunken-other identity, none of this passed his mind as he declared,

 

"Louis could do it! He's great with the pole! Looks good without his clothes on too! I'm sure if anyone who's anyone has visited that strip club down the road would tell you how amazing he is!"

 

By now all the boys were looking at him hopefully, except maybe the 3 lads he calls his best friend and the special one that was his boyfriend. Zayn, apparently had been listening in on the conversation and was shouting to Harry, trying to gain his attention,

 

"Harry, oi, Harry" Ignoring him Harry just kept on talking, Zayn would just want to stop him from doing this, he was the one who had decided on a quiet bar for them to get drunk in and not a loud, crowded club that everyone else would have preferred to go to. Louis was however looking at Harry in horror,

 

"What did you just say?" Louis questioned Harry, tears building in his eyes, he never thought Harry would bring this up, they were bad times the few years before he met Harry. He had to work in a strip club to pay his rent, to survive, he didn't want to, he was ashamed of himself, every day, he still is, Harry changed all that though. 

 

"You heard babe, get your kit off, it's not like you haven't done it before. Stages, cages, dirty little back rooms, he has done the lot this one, wearing nothing but a smile" Harry grinned, proud in his drunken haze, directing the last sentence to the guys, all of whom were looking eager. Louis really didn't want to do this but if it knocked some sense into Harry he would do it, so he did, he slapped Harry, quite hard infact, and looked at him hopefully, that should have done it. Seemingly nothing had changed as he giggled back at Zayn's friends,

 

"See, I told you he was a slapper" That was the final straw for Louis.

 

"How could you? I'm your boyfriend! You know how I feel, you just don't care, do you?"

 

"How could I?" Harry said, changing the context completely, "A stripper for a boyfriend, you're just scum" Louis leaped up from Harry's lap, not knowing what kind of beast Harry had turned into. He clawed at his cheeks, trying to get the tears to stop falling, he stormed out of the bar, planning on going home (Louis and Harry's cozy shared flat) straight away, and leaving early in the morning to go back to his home in Doncaster, so he wouldn't have to face a hung-over Harry in the morning. Even as he was storming out the door and into the chilly air of the night, he could hear Harry calling to him,

 

"You gunna get them off or what?" obviously talking about his clothes, or his 'kit' as Harry had called them.

 

Harry was so going to regret this in the morning.

 

-***-

 

Bags packed, lined up against the hallway, Louis was ready to go. Harry hadn't come to bed last night (he was very pleased about that) but he was rather upset to find him asleep on the couch, a ribbon of spit dripping out his mouth and onto the plush, red cushion. Louis winced slightly, that cushion was a designer brand. Feeling the grumble in his stomach, Louis contemplated if there was enough time to grab something to eat before he left, and before Harry woke up. It was only 7:00am, Harry should be out-dead, for another few hours, and even then when he woke up he would be nursing a rather terrible hang-over. Throwing his keys onto the counter, Louis rifled through the oak cupboards searching for anything, literally anything, to eat. Grinning in success Louis found a half-eaten bag of cheesy Doritos, it was one of them massive bags, perfect for sharing, Louis laughed, he would have once shared them with Harry before even thinking of eating them himself, well that was before Harry had shown him up and did what he did. Apparently the sound of the cupboard door slamming wasn't loud enough to wake Harry up, but the crumpling of the crisp bag was, as Harry sat up as if he had been struck by lightning; he was up like a shot. His hair a mess, all flopped to one side, and his top was rucked up so half of his toned and milky white stomach was showing. Running a hand through his unruly curls, he yawned. Louis stayed silent, just watching. Harry stood up, his knees buckling slightly underneath him as he stumbled to the kitchen; he immediately stopped when he saw Louis stood there. They started at each other for a long while both just thinking, Louis wondering how stupid he was for not leaving sooner and if he would be able to sprint out the door before Harry caught him, but then he would have to leave his bags, and he definitely was not doing that. Harry was wondering if he could pass it off as not remembering what happened last night and how stupid he was, deciding he couldn't do that to Louis, Harry dropped to his knees, 50% because he didn't have enough energy to stay on his own two feet anymore and 50% because he would rather go for the theatrical performance to try and win back Louis,

 

"Louis, baby, I'm so sorry, I was drunk, I shouldn't have said it at all. I'm so sorry, even the sober side of me would have slapped me for the things I said, plus I don't want to share you with anyone else anymore; I don't want anyone else seeing your beautiful body." Harry wept, his head in his hands (this was not for Louis' benefit, this was his natural instincts). Louis didn't know what to do, what to think, he loved Harry, with all his heart, as cheesy as it sounded, it was true, but the things he said, they were unforgivable. The way he had flounced Louis around last night, like he was just a new handbag, a new accessory, it didn't feel nice, he let his ex-boyfriend mess him around like that, he wasn't going to let his current boyfriend do that. But he could see by the way Harry was acting, the way his body was hunched and slouched, the way he said everything so sincerely, he just didn't know what to do. Harry had never done anything like this before, never, and he knew he would not have if he was sober. Coming to a conclusion, Louis walked closer to Harry and dropped to his knees opposite Harry. 

 

Feeling someone grabbing at his wrists, Harry dropped his hands to see Louis' crystal, blue eyes staring into his. As if a switch had flicked on in his head, Louis leapt on Harry forcefully and kissed Harry, pushing him to the cold, tiled floor and crawled on top of him. The kiss wasn't full of love and sweetness and affection like it usually was, it was rough, and angry, and messy, all teeth clashing and tongues mingling, Louis decided this was a good time to say something and not keep stringing Harry along,

 

"Don't. You. Ever. Ever. Do. Anything. Like. That. Again. Styles. I. Will. Not. Be. Afraid. To. Leave. You. Next. Time. I will strip you bare, leave you without any dignity, left tied to the bed, leaving you without a care, until someone finds you, begging for me, for food, for anything, and I will be long gone, moving on with my life, without you." Louis said, punctuating each word with a bite to a random place on Harry's body. Harry sat quivering on the floor, under Louis' control, not saying a word, not being able to. When Harry finally managed to squeak a quiet,

 

"God, I love you, so much, thank you, thank you, thank you for giving me another chance" That's all it took for Louis. 

 

He was ruthless, merciless even, as he fucked Harry on the floor that morning, hopefully that would teach him that you wouldn't mess with this boy and get away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, I would happily fill it


End file.
